


Breathing Water

by GiovanniRonaldo



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-01-19 20:26:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12417534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiovanniRonaldo/pseuds/GiovanniRonaldo
Summary: Katara gets everyday more frustrated, living in the South Pole, but she's deeply happy that her own people are becoming strong and proud again. Will she found her place between them, now that she's back? Meanwhile, Zuko has to live up to everyone's expectations. His Nation is starving and struggling past the war, and he has to pick up the pieces of a broken country.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> This is my first fanfiction EVER. I'm Italian, so English isn't my first language and I'm being very insecure. But, apparently, my brain just refuses to write in Italian. So... please be understanding!
> 
> This fanfic is another "what if" after the ending of the canon ATLA series. It's rated E (nothing too fancy, but I don't want to restrain myself). So please no kids ^^ I'm writing as if Korra and the comics do not exist.
> 
> There will be smutty content. Explicit. But I really care about building a plausible plot and staying IC. I want to develop the characters and give who's reading an insight of ATLA's world...so there will be action, politics, love...anything I feel like writing. I don't want to spoiler it too much...This want to be a slow path. I think it will be a long story. Also, I won't be killing our babies. I love them too much! I'm trying to keep it realistic, so I did some historical research. The plot won't be just fluff and love. Also...my sense of humor is like Katara's. I guess I just cant' keep it funny.
> 
> You have been warned.
> 
> THE TITLE AND THE CHAPTERS MAY CHANGE because this story it's ONGOING. But I have the complete plot scheme written down, so I guess I WILL finish it sooner or later. 
> 
> A BIG THANK to everyone of my favourite fanfiction writer. Before I started my own, I read many and they have been an inspiration. Here's the list: Rhythm of the rain; The Confrontational Aproach; Another World of alchemy; Sparrowkeet Series; Confused; Once Sround the Sun; Call me Katto; The King's Pet or the King; His Majesty Prefers Blue; Whose Hearths are Mountains; Dancing in the Dark. I may be forgetting some...
> 
> Of course I do not own ATLA, just borrowing its universe.
> 
> One last thing: please, review a little. I don't care about how many will read and review this fic, but I need to know that someone is reading my story and I'm uploading more chapters for them. And thank you, Carolyn, for being my beta reader!
> 
> So...any Zutard like me out here that still hand't had enough fanfictions? :D

Chapter 1

That evening was especially chilly. Of course, she was used to it. But it was in evenings like that one that she thought about the fire nation. She saw in her mind the sunny seashores, she felt the pleasant, almost excessive heat that used to endure all day and night. She remembered she was a little embarrassed, at first, about the amount of naked skin her fire nation clothes showed, but, after a while, after she had the time to notice that every other woman wore them casually and gracefully, she admitted they were very comfortable if compared to the heavy, hulking parka she wore in the South Pole.  
Katara was looking toward the sea, half daydreaming, half thinking about her chores.  
She had to go in the hut where the women were drying the last caught fish, she knew her waterbending was very much appreciated there.  
But she was no longer the only waterbender in the south pole, now.  
Since the ships from the northern water tribe had arrived there were a lot of waterbenders around -not girls, though. And for sure the northern tribesmen didn't help much with the food, aside when it was time to eat it. Apparently, traveling so far was a little bit inappropriate according to northern water tribe costumes. She even heard, from some of the boys, that it was a common belief that a woman could bring bad luck on a boat...and she wondered how her Gran Gran had traveled at her time. Had she faked herself a man...?

"Katara! Look at the lion seal I caught with dad!" Sokka was behind her, holding the great dead mammal from the tail. Her brother had grown up a lot.  
Finally eating properly after the war, he was almost as tall as her dad. And he was now looking rather proud.  
"That's great, Sokka. I'll take care of it from now." She replied with a smile.  
"Will you make that amaaaazing seal stew tonight?" he asked, a hint of hope and delight in his voice.  
"Sure I will, Sokka.".  
She had really thought that her brother was just a glutton, in the past year, and of course he was, but lately she realized that he probably endured malnutrition, rather than gluttony, during the war. Aang was just a child then, and she just could not think about food when she was nervous. But her brother was in the middle of his growth and he probably had needed more than them. He was now so much taller and wider, and he had grown so quickly in the past few months that she guessed he really could have used more proper food in their travels with Aang.  
Aang...how she missed him.

"Come on Katara, I'll escort you" Sokka said with a grin.  
"Yeah... just because you are a gentleman. This has nothing to do with show off with the girls, I suppose..."  
They started walking from the shores towards the city.  
"Of course it's because I am a gentleman! -he looked rather offended- And besides, Suki should be here in a couple of weeks..." He smiled faintly, then grinned again once they reached the hut.  
"Ladies, I think this mighty hunter has brought you a fair loot today"  
Kuta, one of the older women, smiled to him cheerfully.  
"Sokka, soon you are going to be a fine chief, just as your father.".  
"But not nearly as modest as him..." another one said, and they giggled.  
"And why should he be? He's Sokka, beloved of the moon, brave warrior during the battle of Sozin and the southern tribe sword master!".  
Katara smiled, hearing the praises. They were true, but she suspected Huila had a little crush for her older brother.  
"Please, ladies, please, I just came here to escort my sister, nothing more. I will now join my dad and the warriors. we are planning to build a new wall on the western side of the city. Not that we really need protection, now that the war's over...but since in a few months the fire nation representatives will be here, why not show off?"  
With a wide grin on his face, and a more tender one for his sister, Sokka walked away.  
Katara started to clean up an butcher the seal lion, proud of him.  
But then, she felt a little stingy feeling in her stomach.  
What Huila and Kuta said was true...he had really become a warrior. And his love for Yue, since it had been pure till the end, and so impossible and hearth breaking, had almost become a legend in both the Northern and the Southern Water Tribe. Despite the bitter resentment of Han, the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom were not the only ones to have a certain inclination for romantic tragedies and legends. Especially if two war heroes, as Yue and Sokka, were involved in the matter.  
Plus, everyone knew he was smart. He and Perruk, one of the skilled Northern Tribe's waterbender, had planned together the whole city that was now under construction. Everyone looked up to him asking for advice and strategies, and...well, for sure he deserved it. Everyone look at him as the future chief, as it was right.

And yet...  
No one actually asked her for advice or some kind of help different from drying the seaweeds and sea prunes or made some bruises fade away. She was the only southern waterbender, so there was no one she could really teach, and there was no one she could train with. She was not just known to be stronger than the other waterbenders, and she knew it. They would't fight her because she was a woman. Despite Pakku, who still respected her, it seemed that the strong patriarch rooted culture made impossible for her to have a sparring partner. When she had tried to join them, no one took her seriously. Of the few who tried to battle her, everyone seemed to go easy on her, just, apparently, so they could later say to the others that "I just let her win, she's such a sweet girl.". And she knew that, if they took her seriously , she would defeat them and they would just feel humiliated, so they just seemed to avoid the competition and resize her abilities. She heard from her father that some of them even expressed an interest in her, as a possible bride.  
That she was, to them. A woman, a bride. The daughter of the chief. Maybe a valuable healer, and that was not such a rare thing in the Northern Water Tribe.  
Definitly not a warrior.  
Her former master, since his reunion with Gran Gran, had retired from teaching or fighting and choose just to help with the reconstruction.  
And she was not going to complain to him about this. Or to complain at all.  
What was the use of it?  
For the bending, she could be patient and wait for Aang to return at least, she thought with a smile.

But under this feeling, there was another, a more subtle one.  
She tried not to think about it, but, as she was cutting meat chunks, Huila's words echoed in her mind..."swordsman, beloved of the moon, southern tribe warrior..."

No one.  
Just no one. Not even one person aside from her father asked her to tell tehm about the battle against the Fire Lord.  
The Fire Lord. Former Fire Lord Azula.  
Which she had defeated.  
Saving current Fire Lord Zuko.  
Not that she wanted to be praised or something...but yes, maybe it was not fair to not even be acknowledged. She wanted to be acknowledge for something else than a woman, a daughter, a sister.  
That, she had always been.  
But the travels of Aang were also hers, and those travels changed her.  
One hand flowed from the meat tho the stomach, just above her navel.  
Those travels changed her a lot. She wasn't even sure what she had become...but she was not just...

"KATARA! What in the world are you doing with that meat, for La's sake?"  
Katara startled and looked at the table.  
The meat in front of her was not just butchered, it was ripped apart in smashed, uneven pieces.  
She blushed.  
"I'm so sorry, Kuta, I got distracted. I think my cycle may be close now and my head is spinning a little." she lied.  
"Oh, poor dear. Come on, go rest for a while.I know you'll come back and fix it better than I could!"  
Her cycle was a recent new, she guessed her body had to catch up just as Sokka's, but she was learning quickly how to use "the curse" as an advantage.  
She shook her head and started to work on the meat again.  
The truth was, she probably got angry and didn't even notice she was.  
But she could't let her nasty feeling got her so easily. She sighed.  
She was the daughter of the head of the tribe.  
She had to help her people and not be a self centered girl.  
And, she thought with a smile, Aang, the Avatar, was her sweetheart.  
What could she ask more?  
She was home.

__________

He was home.  
And, Agni, he was about to hate it.  
The paperwork on his desk was piling, and it was so much he was starting to be anxious just thinking about it. And it didn't matter how much he was strict with his schedule, the amount of work didn't even seem to be near diminishing.  
Yet he couldn't ask his uncle to help him, since he thought the old man deserved to rest after the war and all, and he didn' have any counselors he trusted enough to help him. Well, besides Kui. But Kui was just one person. An he was the Fire Lord.  
The Fire Court, he thought, was a nest of vipers.  
Some of the nobles were faithful to him, or, to be honest, to Iroh, since no one really thought he had proved himself as a capable Fire Lord yet. But at least the were no enemies, and he had some support in his decisions. Someone really wanted peace, as he wanted.  
But some others, he knew, just saw in him the banished prince, the one who ended a rightful wars for the greatest nation supremacy. And they, of course, disapproved of him in silence, from the shadows of the palace, dropping hints about his lack of expertise in apparently harmless talk.  
Mai wouldn't help. She was smart enough, competent enough, but she just would't.  
Of course, it was boring for her to do so.  
She tried to help, once or twice, but she ended up losing her concentration and making him lose his.  
In rather...pleasant ways, sure, but she wanted his attention constantly and sometimes he just had to work.

Zuko let his head fall back on his shoulders to stare at the ceiling of his office. There was a huge mosaic, all in various tints of red, pale gold and dark brown, that represented the four nations, considerably out of proportions. The Fire Lord knew, and knew it by personal experience if not just by general culture, that the Earth Kingdom was much, very much larger than how it was depicted. His eyes followed the edges of the Earth Kingdom, and for a moment he allowed himself to close his eyes.  
The Earth Kingdom...it had been so painful. When he was alone, travelling on a starving ostrich horse, probably just as famished as he was, he had thought that hunger was not such a bad thing. He could tell that his muscles were becoming thinner, smaller and smaller. A part of him, even if he didn't want to admit it, was beginning to welcome the hunger as a friend...it could have made him so slim that he would became invisible to the world. Just fading.

It had been so painful to live there, rejected by everyone, when he and his uncle were still exiles. He had felt so powerless, so useless for everyone, even himself. Like every action he would try to perform was destined to faliure, to end into nothingness. Like he was destined to fade into nothingness. Like he wasn't even supposed to be alive. And he had thought, back then, to end it. Just end this constant pain, disappointment, for he was a disappointment even for himself, to end it in a honorable manner. And, in joining the emptiness, be finally at peace.

Unaware of himself doing so, the right hand of the Fire Lord reached the opposite wrist. Of the many, oh so many scars he had, this one he had inflicted upon his own body. Just a pale, vertical line, that could now only remind him about how unbelievably stupid he had been at the time. He was in Ba Sing Se, in the tea shop he and his uncle worked in. He remembered how coldly had he pushed the blade of a knife on his skin , looking at the blood pouring, not feeling any pain, just like there was another person doing that.  
He didn't even want to die. He didn't felt pity for his own condition.  
He had just wanted to...fade.  
To be gone.  
Because it seemed like the right thing to be.  
Because who could ever want him to exist, if his own father, the only parent he had left, didn't event want to be his father.

He definitely knew better, now. And he wasn't even too sure yet about why he had stopped himself that time.  
Probably, because he remembered that he had things to do. He had to improve. He really had to improve at what he did, and what he was. If all he had to bee was Iroh nephew, then he had to be a better one. And he had to be a better firebender. A better swordsman.  
And so, if he fought and fought well, that was still one thing he knew for sure he could be: better. He could always be better than he had been before.  
He sighed and scowled, and let his head sink between his hands.  
Ba Sing Se. The Earth Kingdom. King Kuei and the Dai Li. Dai Li...skilled, expert fighters, war veterans.

Damn, the war veterans. That reminded him of something.  
The door of his office opened whitout notice, and Zuko saw the wide shoulders of an old man entering the room.  
"Good evening, nephew. How are you doing?"  
Iroh came into the room without being announced, as he probably requested to the guards outside.  
He was carrying a large tray with both hands and, on it, a tea pot and some pastries.  
"Fine, uncle. How did your evening go?"  
"Ah, as it went just as I could wish for, my nephew. I went shopping with your...rather quiet and beautiful friend, Lady Mai. She has not the richest conversation, but she has quite a nice taste for fabric and hair ornaments."  
"...uncle, why would you even care for hair ornaments?!"  
"Beauty comes in many forms, my nephew, and the wise man does not despise any of them. Besides, look at this awesome color!" and with a wide grin he pulled out of his sleeve a golden pin, and almost threw it to Zuko's eyes, caught in the enthusiasm of his last purchase.  
"It would look lovely with your eyes!"  
"...uncle...I am not..." Zuko mumbled, he was about to say that the would not wear a hair pin, but then he couldn't suppress a smile. At least it was not uncommon for fire nation aristocracy to wear ornaments and jewels.  
"Thank you, uncle. I'm sure it will.".  
He gracefully took the pin and suddenly remembered that something was on his mind before his uncle joined him.  
"Do you care for a cup of tea?" asked Iroh, even if he had already stared pouring the second one.  
-No use, really- thought the Fire Lord, moving aside the authorization papers for the building of the new, big and hopefully international messenger hawk center.  
Despite is mental muttering, the hot tea was a relief.  
Iroh was quickly scanning the paperworks on the desk.  
"I see, so the veterans are still asking for the land your father promised to them.".  
Zuko was relieved by his uncle's interest. He didn't ask for it, but when the help came it was so much appreciated.  
"Yes, they did. But the western governor of the Earth Kingdom insists he wants full control over the former colonies, and our people back in our land. But they worked there for years! In some cases for more than one generation. I'm not sure about this, but I think there are some mixed marriages. I can't just ask them to leave.". The temperature in the room seemed to raise just a little.  
Iroh smiled, understandingly.  
"So, let's see what can be done.".


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter summary? Duh, it's not that long! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeeere it comes! Second chapter!
> 
> I'm now laying the foundations of the plot, and I hope I'm not being boring. The story wants to be long, as I told, and not just revolving around love (BUT LOVE WILL BE HERE BECAUSE ZUTARA). So I hope my writing skills are decent enough to make it understandable and entertaining.
> 
> Please, enjoy and review! Just a few will be enough to make me publish more.

Chapter 2

"Aaaaaang!"  
She ran towards him, wide smile, wide arms. He caught her and hugged her tenderly, not daring to kiss her in front of her father.  
The Avatar had just arrived at the South pole, after a travel to the Fire Nation's colonies in the Earth Kingdom. Things were not really peaceful yet, despite the effort of the Avatar, the Fire Lord and the Earth King. To welcome the young bender, there were Hakoda, Sokka and some of the tribesmen that had been sent to the South to represent chief Arnook. A guy in green, pale, slim and clearly out of place, got down from Appa as well. As he was clutching his teeth for the cold, he carried along a few paper scrolls in a basket, and Katara guessed he was a messenger.  
"Katara, it's so good to see you! I have to tell you everything about a panda lion that I got to ride! Sooo huge.".  
Hakoda looked at the young couple, as they were hugging tight.  
That warm embrace and the idea of Aang riding things did not cheer him very much.  
Aang and Katara had been together as a couple for about one year, but weren't officially engaged yet. Katara was now a woman, but Aang was slightly too young to marry, even for the costumes of the Southern Water Tribe.  
"Aang, let go, not in front of them." Katara murmured, blushing.  
As they were so used to be alone, they openly displayed affection in a way that was unusual for unmarried people in the Water Tribe. Water Tribe's people were not prudes, well, at least not southern ones, and between friends, married people from both genders could display affection in a much more open way than younger and unwed individuals could. But marriage was kind of a big deal, and Katara knew that all the tribesmen were watching them. She felt the sharp looks of their cousins from the North, and they gave much more importance to appearances. Katara thought that, especially in their eyes, the conduct of Hakoda's daughter had better to be irrepressible. She remembered well of Yue.  
After Aang released her, she looked at him and stared for a few moments. He was now as tall as her and definitely more toned, even if still a little skinny. But the sunshine-like smile and the bright eyes were the same as always.  
"Katara, I want you to meet Huei. He's a Earth Kingdom representative and he's anticipating the team of delegates that will discuss the next trade routes.".  
The young man dressed in green came closer to her, obviously excited. And chilled.  
"Master Katara, it is such a privilege to finally meet you. Your skills and travels with the Avatar are a legend among all the Earth Kingdom! And so is your friendship with honored Miss Bei Fong." he told her politely, bowing slightly.  
Katare blushed, unused to the attention, and quickly thought about an answer that could be considered proper.  
"Delegate Huei...it is...I mean, you really flatter me. The privilege is mine. Please, come, I'll introduce you to my father.".  
Hakoda was already approaching and, hearing the words of the man, felt proud of his child.  
"Delegate Huei, I am Hakoda, chief of the southern Water Tribe. This young man, Sokka, is my son.".  
"Hi there! Aang, its been too long, buddy! Appa,Momo, I missed you too, you know?" Sokka took place at his father's side and gave a good look at his friend.  
"Oh man, better if you eat some of Gran Gran's stew if you don't want the only thing left of the airbender to be the air.".  
Hakoda giggled, almost unnoticeably, while Katara scowled and Aang sighed. But she felt just so happy to see Aang that not even Sokka's bad humor could lead her to get moody.  
"Come on Aang, I'll show you and Huei to the city! We have been rebuilding and-"  
Hakoda gently interrupted the enthusiasm of his child.  
"Katara, perhaps we should join you and the Avatar on a tour of the city, along with the sages and Han.".  
But Hakoda was not the only one to speak.  
"I'm sure the young lady has many duties to attend to. Certainly we do not want to bore a woman with politics.".  
Aklaq, one of the older warriors in the Northern Water Tribe, had just aproached the small crowd. He was looking severe and not at all pleased. The wrinkles on his face were tense, and the blue marlbes in his beard were swinging as he came closer. Katara hesitated, and her smile faded a little. She understood what just happened. The girl knew that the old man was close to Arnook, and she guessed that he was kindly but firmly putting her in her own place. She wasn't supposed to talk about politics. She had responsibilities, but of a different kind.  
But right now, she didn't even care about politics.  
The anger she would have felt in being cast aside was just not there. Instead, a bitter disappointment was slowly growing in her chest. She hadn't seen Aang in months, and now they would take him away, again, to talk about thing that didn't, in their opinion, belong to her. And it just didn't make sense. After the war, in the Fire Palace, she had been there. When her father and Zuko discussed the first boundaries of the peace agreement, she was there, at Aang's side. But right back in the South Pole, while Sokka and the Avatar were gladly accepted into the sages' counsil, she wasn't. And Gran-Gran wasn't asked to go, either, even though she had been the head of the tribe during the war, in her dad's absence.  
Before her thoughts could go any further, Huei cheerfully intervened.  
"Well, she's the chieftain's daughter after all, of course I would never want to be a distraction to her responsibilities!".  
Little did he new that all the responsibilities she had were about freezing meat, drying seaprunes, healing bruises. Or that, being no other female waterbender, she couldn't even teach healing to anyone...  
But it was Aang that, having not the smallest will to leave her yet, gave a nice help.  
"Huei, you would never be a distraction for Katara! I really want to see the city, it has been sooo much time since the last day I've been here. Besides, I'm a little tired, I'm not really sure I want to do politics right now.-he said with an uncertain voice; then brightened immediately- I want to say hi to the penguins! How are they? And what about my friends?"  
But Katara knew better than to let this occasion slip away, and with a wide grin, she ignored Aang's penguins and friends and went straight on.  
"Everything is already prepared for the welcoming celebration tonight, Aklaq. I'll be glad to escort our guest to see the city. And I'd also say we can offer him a place where he can rest, eat and recover from his exhausting travel from Ba Sing Se. And maybe I can find a anorak for him. Please, let me show you the way!".  
Caring and feeding. That wasn't politics, was it?  
And, without giving her enemy the chance of an answer, she smiled at Huei and walked away, followed by him and Aang and Sokka, chatting with each other.  
Huei was nice and polite, and his skin had gained color after Katara gave him one warm and fuzzu parka. He seemed to be very interested in the culture of the Water Tribe.  
Probably, Katara thought, he wanted to be sure to not offend anyone during his stay at the South Pole. But for her he was, anyway, a pleasant company. As they showed him the fortifications, the canal net (designed by Sokka) that connected every district of the city, the beautiful ice bridges and towers (also designed by Sokka, especially the towers), he kept leaving compliments here and there, as pins on a dress that had to be stitched up.  
Maybe, Katara thought, even too many pins.  
The day was fresh and clear, the women were pretty, the bridges impressive, and so on.  
"I was told about the beauty of the Southern Water Tribe's architecture before, but I couldn't imagine that it would surpass the already wonderful considerations I heard! Such beauty! The entire city isn't just magnificent, as Yuho told me, it is sparkling and white as a raw diamond.".  
"Wow, the news about the rebuilding are spreading fast, aren't they?" Aang looked pleased and enthusiast.  
"Yeah, and it will grow even more than this. It will be the most glorious city in the South Pole! ...also, 'cause it's the only one, I think." Sokka added.  
Aang was happy and Sokka proud, but Katara, for how much she shared those feelings, doubted that Water Tribe's architecture was the talk of the day, in the court of Ba Sing Se.  
The Earth Kigdom's man was now blabbering about how romantic the city looked, how lovely a wedding would have been there, and he asked about marriages in the South Pole. Her brother answered.  
"I don't want to exaggerate now, but weddings in the Water Tribe are the best. Fried Muktudk, sea prunes stew, the sweet akutaq!" Sokka had a dreamy voice.  
"Despite my brother's habit of always thinking about food..."  
"What can I say, a hunter deserves his meals!"  
"...our weddings are beautiful. We paint the face of the spouses and we dance and sing all night, with big fires in all the villag- well, in all the city! Then all the married women take the bride away from the groom, and they give her a lantern that symbolizes the family. Bride and goom meet again in front of their new home, with the lantern lit up, surrounded by friends and relatives! I'm looking forward to celebrate more unions, now that there is peace.".  
"That would be such a blessing! Love always is. In the Earth kingdom we have the habit of courting girls with sparkling, precious rocks. Do you have any custom of the sort?"  
"Well, in the Southern Water tribe I guess we just...fall in love and marry. In the Northern Water Tribe, though, there is the tradition of the necklace. When a man proposes, he gives his fiancee a necklace that had been carved by himself. But, given the situation, I guess it will become a common use here, also..."  
She was thinking about all the warriors and waterbenders that had come in the South Pole from the North, to rebuild. She had heard whispers about one of Han's warriors, about him carving a jewel for one of the southern girls. It had been several months, after all...would she go away? Would she stay and start a new family in her own home? It was a long time since Katara helped a delivery in her home town. And she couldn't wait for it to happen again.  
"Ah, I heard about that romantic tradition of the necklaces! I have to admit, even if we had been married for fifteen years, I tried to borrow your heritage and carved one myself, for my lady. Look at it!" and, from nowhere, he pulled out a pendant on a green ribbon.  
"It's blue Lapis. Isn't it pretty? Of course, I think I could improve my carving abilities here in the South Pole...I am far from being an artist. Master Sokka could help me, maybe?".  
Katara gave a look at the necklace and was about to look away, but changed her mind.  
The stone was simply amazing. A deep blue coin was scattered with golden stars. Upon it, a carving represented a badger mole. But the amazing color of the stone was what really surprised her. She was sure that many many women in the Tribe would have loved to own a betrothal necklace like that. And she was also sure that Huei knew, as well. Or was his wife's favorite color blue?  
Suddenly, she thought she didn't dislike that tradition of the necklaces, after all. As long as people weren't supposed to marry just for duty, she thought it was very romantic to show love and dedication carving a unique jewel.  
And, probably, before the war, it also had been a common use in south, before poverty and sorrow spreading through the land made having new charms too much of a luxury. That also likely explained why it was so common, in the south, to carve bones, or ice sculptures, or rocks: carving was an ancient custom, a heritage by both the tribes.  
The young waterbender was sad that such a beautiful tradition had to be restored (the necklace's, not the arranged marriage part, she hoped) by the wretched truth that many southern tribe warriors had fallen in the war, and many northern tribe warriors and waterbenders had like come to be a relief to many widows. A light caress on her hand brought Katara back to reality. Aang, who noticed her distraction, was smiling to his girlfriend and Sokka was talking again with Huei. Katara strongly hoped he didn't offered to be Huei carving instructor, but she heard that he was talking about marriages again.  
"...and so, right after that, Hakara was alone, because her husband went along dad's warriors during the war, and their was the last marriage we had in the vill...in the town. But we heard that Iknuk is carving a necklace for her, and we guess they will marry very soon. So probably you will have a Water Tribe wedding to attend to, Southern style! Well, that is if the groom wants to do it our way. But the food, definitely Southern Water Tribe's.".  
"Ah...the reborn of love after a war, isn't it a magnificent thing? I heard that even in the Fire Nation there was a huge increasing of births, this year. May this bless the Water Tribe and the Earth Kingdom as well. Peace truly is coming back.".  
The girl noticed how elegantly he did ignore Hakara's grief, and fact that babies were probably a mere consequence of the many fire nation solider who, after the war, could reunite with their spouses (and he also ignored her brother's obsession about food, but everyone did that.).  
Katara listened as he praised the blue sky of the Pole.  
The man was a very pleasant, instructive company indeed.

He shouldn't have been sleepy. Damn, he should't have, but he was.  
And despite this the the old man, dressed in green, that had obviously no clue of his weariness, was tediously declaring an endless speech. According to Zuko, the speech had been going on from several minutes, and it was starting to be hard to discern which parts was nonsensical, empty blabbering about the glory or something and the honor of someone, and which ones contained the actual, essentially important subject.  
The flat, inexpressive and almost metallic voice went on straight, and as the old man took several pauses to breathe, pausing his sentences in improbable moments, he gave the strong impression that, like a child, he was speaking of something he didn't really understand.  
The Fire Lord knew that the old ambassador was very conscious of what he was talking about. But he didn't know if the monotonous, repetitive words were due to the fact that he had repeated them over and over in his career, and they were now to him just an empty dialectical structure, or if he deliberately wanted to sound annoying and dull, and –here Zuko's thought went to Mai -so completely boring.  
"...and since we are, sure that his Highness the Fire Lord, in his wide wisdom and attentive consideration and also in accord, with his regarded friendship with the Avatar, would be, as we are, determined, to ensure and safeguard the conservation of this blessed peace, we humbly suggest that the maximum amount of the fine weaponry produced in the fire nation is to be further reduced, and the weapon factories to be, dismantled, as an international statement of trust alliance and, coalition.".  
Zuko took a few seconds to translate the words in his head.  
Fuck.  
He was so screwed.  
The Fire Lord almost threw a look towards his Uncle, in a desperate attempt to find a solution that didn't include a withdraw from negotiations, but recovered quickly.  
He couldn't show weakness.  
And since everyone believed that he was too young and naive to rule, he couldn't afford to publicly reaching for his uncle's help.  
The Earth Kingdom ambassador talked about a coalition, but Zuko knew there was no coalition at all. The economy of the Fire Nation was crumbling, just like the favourite pastries of uncle Iroh in his morning tea. And that umpteenth request was about to be just one more boulder on the Fire Nation's shoulders, put there to crush it even more.  
So Zuko did the only thing that came to his mind.  
He took time.  
"Ambassador Fui Bei Lian, we will consider your request and we will summon a meeting this month. Meantime, consider yourself a most honoured guest in our court.".  
Fui raised an eyebrow, but said nothing and bowed deeply, although maybe not so deeply as it would have been proper etiquette.  
He was escorted out of the room and the Fire Lord remained alone with his advisors and his Uncle.  
Behind the high flame curtain that separated he and his Uncle from the rest of the room and the advisors, unseen, the Firelord relaxed flagrantly, his mind running. He hoped he didn't sound too threatening in inviting the ambassador to stay at court, despite he knew that his rank allowed him to be markedly above the common politeness without risking a diplomatic incident. Bei Lian would have to stay quiet for a while, since, as Firelord had accepted to consider his request, it would have seemed disrespectful to refuse the hospitality.  
But the young monarch frowned, having no clue how to refuse the pressing request.  
He could't keep procrastinating like this.  
"You cant't keep procrastinating like this, my nephew.".  
Zuko sighed.  
On his right, uncle Iroh was observing him discreetly out of the corner of his eye.  
"But you did well in showing no lack of authority. And I suppose it wiser to take time than rush in a hurried, impulsive choice. Your faithful advisors-and here Iroh raised his voice considerably- will wisely counsel you on this matter before you reach a most ponderate decision.".  
Although the generals in the previous royal committee had been dismissed, many of the scholars and nobles had stayed, since they were not accountable for war actions and decisions made by his father Ozai.  
The Fire Lord's power was absolute, and every subject was obliged to obey him; therefore the vast number of nobles, militaries, economists and all the entourage that revolved around the Fire court was just labeled as "loyal, even against their will" in the trials about perpetuating Sozin's war.  
Akio was the first to speak. He was old, and during the war had been one of the most moderate counsellor of his father, previously supporter of Iroh. For his moderate views, Zuko had decided to keep him as an advisor. To wipe the entire previous council would have meant to create many enemies by himself without any good reason.  
"Your Highness. I think it would be imprudent to entirely dismiss Bei Lian's request. It's of vital importance that other nations don't see us as a danger, as that may lead to a commercial ostracism which we cannot afford".  
"The heat is probably wearing you out, respectable Akio."  
Daiko had spoken; he was a young, recently promoted general, top of his classes, wealthy family and a minor campaign conducted in the Earth Kigdom as a lieutenant. Zuko remembered he was somehow a distant cousin of Mai.  
"Our glorious Nation can't collapse on itself because of the foolish requests of the Earth King! Besides, if we just demolish all of our factories we will be too weak even to defend ourselves from any possible offensive from any nation. That is just a reckless, dangerous idea! They can't presume that we gladly accept to be harmless as a moose lion puppy." he stated, bitterly.  
Zuko took a moment to reflect.  
"You are both right. " He said at last.  
"If we don't accept to reduce the production of weaponry, it will be seen as a warmonger act. But if we blindly accept to dismantle the majority of our factories, the other nations won't even need to ostracize us. It will be like we have done that to ourselves, lowering the employment rate, and the export of steel.".  
He stood still, thinking.  
"Master Kui, we demand you to arrange a meeting with the economists in the court, to see if some factories can be reconverted at a low expense.".  
Kui, a thin woman in her thirties, nodded and begin to write down.  
"This meeting is dismissed. Kui, Uncle, please stay.".  
The dignitaries went out of the room and Zuko allowed himself to let out a very big sigh.  
Damn, he was beginning to sound like his girlfriend.  
He extinguished the flames around them, and his shoulders dropped form his usual perfectly straight stance.  
"Uncle...I didn't want to admit this in front of Daiko, but I agree with him that we shouldn't expose our nation to any attack, even if it's unlikely to happen. I want to summon another meeting with Yul Hwa and the scholars".  
"The education minister? And why would you involve the old man?"  
"He's not older than you, uncle. And I want to speak with him because if we aren't allowed to be as strong as we were, I expect that we will have to be smarter. And- he added- I want an hawk messenger to be sent over the Northern Air temple. There is a person I need to speak with.".  
The short haired woman nodded again.  
"I will arrange an hawk to be prepared for the trip. If you'll excuse me, your highness, I will start coordinating the new meeting immediately".  
"Of course Kui, you have our permission to go. Uncle, I'll take a few moments to rest.".  
"A very wise choice, my nephew." Iroh smiled.  
"You will find that your young friend is in the music room." he added.  
As Zuko came out of the audience room, a huge cart full of green and brown chests ad cases and a lot of foreigner food, surpassed him, heading towards the guest wing of the palace.  
Watching the amount of luggage that was being carried into the Fire Palace, and throwing a glance to the emblem placed upon the trunks, Zuko guessed that Bei Lian had seen that coming.  
Mai was in the music room, but she was not playing. She could have, given that she was accomplished and knew how to obtain pleasant melodies from many instruments, but he guessed she didn't want to. Instead she was laying on a red sofa, staring at one of her daggers and wavering it in the hand. She had always a few of those things with her.  
"Zuko, thank Angi you're here. I was dying by the incurable tediousness of this evening. Maybe you'll be the cure to this disease."  
"...or maybe..." continued Mai looking carefully at the dark circles under his eyes "maybe just not yet. Do you feel fine?".  
"Yes. No. I don't know. I'm tired.".  
"Go to sleep then.".  
"I can't. I had an audience with Fui Bei. He wanted me to close our factories and it's not even..."  
"Zuko, please. I did ask if you were fine, what I didn't ask for was the complete resume of your morning. My day was already boring as it was.".  
She got up from the sofa and, with a quick kiss to the smooth side of his face, left the room and closed the door behind her.  
Zuko stood there, a few seconds. Then he relied this weight on the wooden door and let himself sliding to the floor.  
That had been the first meeting of the day. Mai had just reminded him he had still all the evening to go through. And a formal lunch with Fui.  
He removed the Fire Lord insignia from his hair and let them loose, as the topknot was starting to hurt. He had better to instruct the knew hairdresser...  
The hair strands fell close to his face, now reaching the shoulders.  
He felt exhausted.  
And before he closed his eyes for one moment he couldn't help but think that if Appa and Momo had been there instead of Mai, they would probably have been better listeners.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really, it's short :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I'm slow, but I'm doing my best 3
> 
> There's some Kataang stuff in this chapter, it won't last long! What do you think? And if my Englishis somehowweird please make me aware of it XD

The welcome party for the Avatar was a happy, cheerful celebration. All the people of the Water Tribes, plus Hui and Aang, had a chance to eat, dance, listen to music (traditional drums, mostly) and be thrilled at the idea to begin a business relationship with another country.  
That hadn't happened in, well, in about a century.  
"The founds that the Fire Lord sent us in reparation for the war gave us the option of reopening the trade routes" Hakoda was explaining to Huei.  
"But we hope to start exporting soon, as well. Our seal jerky is something every traveler should have in his pockets, and the tradition of carving ivory is a very ancient art in both the Water Tribes.".  
Katara had told her father about the stones, and about how she thought King Kuei probably hoped to export them to the South Pole. Hakoda believed it was cautious not to show too much eagerness to buy, so she had suggested that buying stones to export jewelry could actually be a successful bargain on the Water Tribe's account.  
The eyes of Katara laid upon Aang. Her sweet boy. She felt her stomach fill with a warm, reassuring sensation. He was playing, showing the tribesmen the same airbending trick he used to perform in front of the Kyoshi kids.  
And Aklaq was among them, looking rather amused.  
The young girl felt happy. Peace. Peace at last. Around her, in that same place she left when she was fourteen, there were laughter, families or families to be, and happiness. Ice sculptures of the Avatar and his bison were all around them. Some of those, Katara had made herself.  
Men and women started to get up and dance in the center of the large ice pavilion that was hosting the festivity. Smiling, she left her place and headed towards him, ready to claim her own turn to swirl and jump at the sound of the drums.

Later, in her room, the young waterbender found herself lost in thoughts.  
She knew that Aklaq was not a bad man. As she had seen, in the months of his stay in the South pole, that he was regarded as strong warrior, a former brave hunter and was much loved by his comrades. She though about what had happened earlier, and wondered if he would be still mad at her.  
-Did I challenge his authority, not going away? Or was I just being polite to Huei?-  
She knew that his words had nothing to do with her, not personally.  
She realized that her behavior now reflected upon all her tribe, especially in front of the delegates and representatives, and, because of her pride and heritage and because she was the daughter of the leader, she wanted to make a very good impression.  
But she was not sure about what a good impression was, according to the Northern Water Tribe standards.  
To say the truth, she was not even sure what she was supposed to do to be valuable in her tribe, not even according to the Southern Water Tribe standards.  
In her travels she had to adapt, making everything that needed to be done. Back in th village, when she was a child, she just felt upon her the necessity to help, whatever was the matter to help with.  
Now...she couldn't hunt. Women weren't forbidden, but as a matter of fact, they avoided to do it. Men's pride. She couldn't train to fight, same reason. Plus, the war was over, so she was fine with this. There wasn't a real need for training, and even if the boys still enjoyed playing warriors, she didn't. All waterbenders from the north, fully trained, didn't want to spar with a woman. And, of course, she couldn't teach, for there were no southern waterbenders except from her.  
But was it considered improper for a woman to show interest in politics?  
In her mind she had a flash about the times, during the war, when the women in her village talked about how to survive the winter, how to manage the hunting buy themselves, how to build and repair the huts. About when her Gran Gran was regarded highly enough could have the last word on every decision about the village they all lived in. Katara had spent all her youth in a village where everything, literally, had to be run by women...

Aang suddenly came into her bedroom, interrupting the flowing of her conscience.  
"Aang, you got even quieter. If he door was not in front of the bed I would'even notice I was not alone anymore".  
She stood up to greet him, cheered up by his presence immediately.  
"Yep, Katara! I tried my best. I went past your Gran Gran, your father, your brother...and Han's room, so I was really really afraid they could hear me. I tried to imagine I had to walk away from a sleeping Toph at seven in the morning! That was rather terrifying. Not more than your father finding me in your room, though.".  
"It would be easier for them not to hear you, if you stopped talking so loudly and kissed me right now.".  
The boy smiled and closed the space between them, kissing her. She felt his warmth close to her and his agile hands brushed her back softly, traveling down her clothes. She felt her hearth skip a bit as she felt one of his hands shyly going up to her shoulder, then down again, faintly touching her breast.  
"Katara, is this..."  
"It's fine, Aang. You know it is.".  
She turned her head back, exposing her neck, silently asking to be kissed here and giving him the permission to go ahead. He kissed her, then licked her delicately, and she sighed.  
As he pressed his body against her, Katara could feel his arousal. It still felt somehow weird, but not in an unpleasant way.  
She liked the idea of having that effect on him, the idea that she was the cause of his reddened cheeks, of his uneven breath.  
She grabbed his clothes and made a few steps back. Somehow, for his sake, she had managed to obtain a tissue blanket to cover the furs that made her bed and made him uncomfortable. Now she was leaning down and pulling him down with her, letting him sitting by her side and giving him another kiss.  
Slowly and uncertain, Aang went for her belly, then further down.  
Katara held her breath. She wasn't still used to the feelings of his fingertips touching her, carefully and shyly, nor to that shiver that seemed to raise from her lower body and them climb up to her head.  
But this time she didn't want to be only one to have her head spinning.  
She reached for him.  
He made a soft gasp, half by surprise and half by that unexpected pleasure.  
She knew, in theory, what she had to do.  
Having lived in a village where the women had tons of times to chat with each about their far husbands had its advantages. At 14, from their point of view, Katara was almost of marrying age...so why refrain?  
Afraid he couldn't like it, unsure if she would have done well, she just begin to caress him, up and down for his length. She felt his breath grow heavier and the movements of his hand became disjointed, messy. He had gone under her bindings, daring, exploring, in a curious and clumsy way.  
It took Katara all of her courage to speak.  
"Aang, please...a little lower".  
He accomplished her request immediately, recovering himself, and she moaned involuntary, her mouth still closed, when she felt his finger sliding near her fissure.  
So close to be inside her...  
"Oh, Katara" he spoke, removing his hand from her and leaning over her, gently pushing the girl with his body so that she lied down on the furs.  
His cheeks were flushed and his breath uneven and strong, creating small funny swirls of hair around them.  
"Katara, do you want to..."  
But a noise from the next room made them both freeze instantly, and the boy, in less than a second, was several inches up in the air, then down on the ground, away from her and her furs.  
Still breathing heavily, he spoke again as he smiled bashfully.  
"Maybe...maybe it's better if I go to my room. If your brother finds us, you may have to look for the next Avatar.".  
Katara smiled herself and nodded.  
"Ok Aang. I'll see you tomorrow. And...yes, I wanted to.".  
He looked hit and stunned for a few seconds, then a big, glowing smile raised on his face.  
With a silent wave of his hand and a blown kiss, he was out of her room.  
Katara threw herself on the furs, removing the blanket that she just used for Aang's sake, and happily thought of what they had done.  
By water tribe standards, all this was so wrong. But, after she talked with Suki, and Ty Lee, and Toph about the matter, Katara chose she didn't really care. He body was just hers, definitely, and whoever's she wanted to give it to.  
In the Earth kingdom, she had learned, women usually were no longer virgins at their weddings. As Toph explained, just the noble families of the largest cities had a strict code of courting and marriage, and it could be a great scandal if the bride was not a virgin. Which, of course, she didn't wanted to be, if she was ever going to marry. In most places, as in Kyoshi's Island, women could even have children from men the didn't want to marry, and raise them alone, nonetheless, respected by everyone. Suki had explained especially in Kyoshi, women were really free to behave as they wished to.  
"Everyone knows how children are made, it's my own family that explain that to me. Well, not the details of course. For that part, my Kyoshi comrades took care of it with a lot of...practical examples. Marriage is not even a thing. I mean, we have that, but everyone can marry everyone and then unmarry as they wish, so it does not make sense to marry at all. Aside from the party. Marriage's parties are nice!".  
Katara remembered how she had blushed, back then. She was unaware that same sex love could exist. But Suki provided her several examples of how it was possible. It was even unthinkable of, in the Water Tribe, at least in the open air. Afterwards, thinking about the strong bonds that sometimes formed between warriors, she guessed it was just an unspoken yet existing reality among her own people.  
"In the Fire Nation we don't really care about being virgin. I mean, it's not really seen as a virtue...if you get and 15 and are still a virgin, you'll probably get laughed at. I mean, marriage is really a huuuuge big deal, but just for the kid's stuff. The rest is coooool." Ty Lee said.  
"Kid's stuff?" Suki had asked, curious.  
"Yep! You can have a lover, well, even more than one if you want to, and you can have sex before you can do whatever you want! Just as long as you don'have kids with someone that is not your spouse. That is very, very, very bad, because the whole family could get offended about it and you would lose your honor, so you could lose your status, and a bloody feud could take place...in some cases that went so fare that there are laws to prevent it. Because in the Fire Nation every, and I mean every child has the right to inherit the title of his parents, and birthright is at the base of our power system...ssssssooooooooooo." She caught her breath and continued. "It's really messy when someone that's not supposed to have a certain political position gets to have it anyway. Imagine if a family opposed to another tried to seduce the head of that family so they could have a rightful heir to, ugh, whatever the family controls. That could lead an entire region to be undermined, or for the illegitimate child to be hunt down and killed -she shivered a little- and so what they say iiiiiiis...do sex, have fun, try not to be a virgin at your wedding or your spouse will be really perplexed, but do not, never, never ever, in any case, have children with someone you are not married with. With six sisters, I got to hear that oh so-much-often!".  
Katara remembered Ty Lee's laughter after she said that, and smiled. Sometimes she missed even her. After the war she, had passed sometime in Kyoshi, with Sokka and Suki, and she had discovered that the acrobat was a friendly, happy, almost too friendly girl, that at the time was just being terrified by Azula.  
Azula...that frightening monster. A little girl who killed soldiers. A little girl who killed children. As in a flash, she saw Aang's body in her arms, still warm, but lifeless. Then it was Zuko's, bleeding, convulsing...  
She shook her head, as if her memories were a silly fly to scare away.  
No, she didn't want to dream about it, not again. Not again.  
Katara decided it was better to try to sleep while thinking about Aang, the smiling, happy, very alive and blushing Aang that kissed her a few moments before.  
She closed her eyes and imagined the feeling of his lips on her neck, his touch on her body.  
She focused on the thought of his red cheeks, his quiet smile. She was cozy and sleepy in her warm furs, ad she could almost feel him close to her again. His mouth on hers...his soft, long, thick dark hair that was tickling her face as he kissed her...  
And she was asleep.

___

His hair was spreading on the large marble sink, black as obsidian chunks.  
"Your hair is sooo shiny, Your Highness! When it grows longer I'm sure it will be even more gorgeous. Why doesn't His Highness grows also a mustache?"  
A mustache?  
A mustache would have been hideous.  
"I won't.".  
"Mmmh...of course, Fire Lord. An anchor style for your facial hair, now that I think about it, would be so much more flattering to His Majesty chin's shape!"  
"Mh.".  
Agni, why did he trust Uncle in choosing his personal servant?  
Mok Soo started rubbing his wet hair with a perfumed oil, gently massaging his scalp.  
His fingertips were drawing small circles on his head and then, with more pressure, at the base of his neck. Zuko felt his body giving in to the relax and loosened his head into the hot water.  
Oh.  
Yeah.  
That was why.  
"And so, my cousin told me that the "Viper Tail" style is really going out of fashion, since, you know, since your coronation, and many are going back to the traditional short goatee, which my cousin love, but I think that it might be better if, for a change..."  
"Mok Soo.".  
"Uh...yes, my Lord?".  
"Be...!"  
Zuko held in a dry request ("Be quiet!" he was about to cry out), as he remembered his Uncle's advice on how to make servants comfortable, not fearful, in his presence.  
He took in a deep breath and calmed himself.  
"I need to revise a speech for my next meeting. Be quiet."  
"Uh, yes, my Lord!".  
And, in silence, Mok Soo continued to wash the Firelord's hair.  
That was much better.  
His position -Uncle had told him- was such that every servant would already be in awe of his presence. The employees in the palace already respected him because he was the Fire Lord, and they were eager to carry the best conduct in front of him, especially given the temperament of their two previous masters.  
While Ozai used to treat his servants as they were part of the furniture, Azula was sadly known to snap at everything that unpleased her, sometimes even hurting her maids. When Zuko heard that she had banished one girl from the castle on the day of her coronation, along with Li (or Lo, he wasn't sure) he had promptly sent missives to both, in order to give them his permission to repatriate.  
Mok Soo was now combing his hair and trimming them. They were flagrantly uneven.  
Zuko knew that, as a Firelord, he had to look flawless. But with all the meetings, the papers, the training, he just couldn't think about that, at least not until Iroh came to him, suggesting subtly that maybe it was time to choose a new personal valet.  
A light knock on the door took Zuko away from his drowsiness.  
A guard came in.  
"It's the Secretary, my Lord. May I let her in?".  
Zuko nodded as Kui entered the room.  
She was used to see him in those moments: after a trim, just before bed, early in the morning. There was always something to talk about, an appointment that needed to be scheduled, a paper to be signed; and she was always ready to do whatever was required, ready to stalk him in nearly every moment of his supposed private time, to remember him of his duties. Her help, nonetheless, was priceless. There was always something he didn't remember of, and Kui did.  
"What is it, Kui?"  
"Good morning, Fire Lord. I was told that, just before dawn, a Southern Water Tribe's vessel has docked in the Harbor. Their leader- well, I think that he was the leader- expressed his desire to speak with you. Today.".  
Zuko was so astonished that he didn't feel angry.  
He smashed his hand on his forehead and leaned his elbow on a knee. Behind him, Mok Soo, who was still trimming, gave a little, terrified squeak.  
"...they arrived without notice and want to speak to me. Today.".  
Kui stood impassive before the affliction of her master.  
"Yes, my Lord.".  
"What do they want?".  
"The wouldn't tell me. I tried, my Lord, and so did former general Iroh. But it seems that, if we wish to avoid a diplomatic incident by offending them, they will have a consultation with you. They said they would -and here she raised an eyebrow- talk just in front of Zuko, brave leader of the Fire Nation.".  
Zuko didn't suppress a smirk.  
The Southern Water Tribe wasn't exactly making itself known for the use of proper etiquette.  
"Do I have time?"  
Kui's eyes scanned the paper that was pinned on her ever-present folder of red leather.  
"Well, there is your training tim..."  
"No.".  
"Then the tea..."  
"No."  
"Then we will have to move the audience with nobleman Fi..."  
"No.".  
Kui glared at him over the folder.  
"Then, Fire Lord, the only moment available is during your dinner. That you will be sharing with Lady Mai.".  
"Fine. She will attend at the dinner with me and our...guests. By the way, were are they staying?"  
"In the guest wing, my lord.".  
Zuko frowned. That was no good. Every ambassador, counselor, even messenger that was visiting the palace was staying inside it, as the tradition required. And if in some cases it was a good thing, because the royal treatment was deferent and respectful in the eyes of the Earth Kingdom's representatives, while the Fire Lord could keep an eye on potential enemies, in other ways was just bad.  
All the harbingers, the ambassadors, the foreigner nobles -and they did not always bring joyful news with them, but rather pressing requests- were staying in his own home, surrounded by his guards and his firebenders.  
And in both the water tribes, such political figures as ambassadors didn't even exist.  
There were chieftains, masters, sages, warriors, but not nobles or ambassadors.  
So, basically, he was hosting a bunch of water tribe's warriors in the hearth of the fire nation.  
It was a possibility, not even too absurd, that they would feel threatened.  
"Fine. Provide personally for everything they need, I want them too feel welcomed here. I want the dinner to be... informal, and I want there to be entertainment.".  
Kui nodded and left his presence, without giving her back to him.  
Since hers was the Fire Nation idea of "proper etiquette", it was better to be clear that the dinner was supposed to be informal. Wasn't it?  
Damn, maybe he should have asked his uncle...  
"Aaaand i'ts done!"  
Zuko stirred and looked up. Mok Soo was holding a mirror in front of him.  
With the Fire Lord lost in his thoughts, Mok Soo had shaved him, a new ritual that lately had been necessary and Zuko hadn't mastered himself yet. Now his skin was smooth and, he noticed with gratitude, there were no cuts.  
Without him being aware, he had finished trimming his hair during is conversation with Kui, and had adjusted them into the usual topknot.  
Zuko looked at the reflected image for no longer that necessary to check that everything was in order. Then he stood up and was about to leave, when he stopped.  
"You did a good job, Mok Soo.".  
"Thank you, my Lord!".  
And as Zuko walked away, the young boy looked rather proud.

That night, at dinner, the atmosphere was rather awkward.  
Zuko could sense that Mai wasn't happy about sharing their supposed "alone time". But damn, he had hardly the time to sleep. Not even his spa time was his own "alone time" anymore. And he couldn't refuse to have a tea with his uncle once in a while. Somehow, he still felt guilty of what he had done in Sozin's war, even if Iroh never blamed him to begin with.  
They were sitting at two low tables, both covered with traditional dishes of the Fire Nation and some weird looking courses that were supposedly inspired from Water Tribe cuisine. At least, from a Fire Nation Chef's idea of Water Tribe cuisine.  
Some musicians were playing a slow melody with the tsungi horn, and the beats of some drums gently filled the tune.  
The Fire Lord sat between Mai and Kui. He wanted the older woman to be present at the meeting. He didn't trust many of his advisers to not show hostility towards the warriors, and didn't want to give the impression that his uncle was behind his every political move. Still, he needed someone to help him.  
As Kui had suggested, he began the conversation trying to show respect and care for the people who were not his own. He wasn't sure how to address at the leader of the group, he could just hope do have chosen a proper appellative. Even if, according to the Fire Nation law, the Fire Lord could call everyone by name, he wanted to start on the right path with the foreign relations. And keep it there.  
"Commander Bato of the Southern Water Tribe, we're honored to host you and your warriors at the palace. If there is anything you need, please let us be aware of it. Oh, and please, eat.".  
Zuko noticed that Bato, despite his smile, held some tension in the contour of his shoulders.  
"Thank you, Fire Lord Zuko.".  
Mai's eyes shrunk, just barely. Calling the Fire Lord by name was a violation of the court etiquette. Peasants...  
But Zuko had seen that coming, and stood impassive and solemn.  
Everyone started to eat, focused on everything but the food, except for a couple of water tribe warrior that were glaring suspiciously at the steamed fish.  
"We are happy to see that all the Fire Nation seems to wish for is peace, and I thank you on behalf of the Southern Water Tribe for the financial aid that right now is helping us to rebuilt our home.".  
"I'm glad to know."  
Kui glared at him, and he remembered he was supposed to be leading the conversation.  
"How are the Chieftain and his children?"  
"They are well, busy with the rebuilt. In fact, out city is growing in beauty and it will be hosting... a special ceremony. We'd be glad to return your hospitality and receive you in our city.".  
Zuko's eyes widened in surprise and his chopsticks stopped in mid-air, halfway from his rice bowl to his disclosed mouth.  
"What?!".  
Kui coughed in her fireflakes. That was very impolite from the young Lord.  
But Bato didn't show any concern with the young man's response, and continued.  
"It's tradition, when two chiefs pledge upon an agreement, that they meet in person in front of their tribes. We have received your aid, yes, but we still have to thank you properly and show the result of our joint efforts. So, by request of chief Hakoda, I'm inviting you at the South Pole, to see with your eyes the growth of the village that, I was told, you visited a long time ago.".  
As Bato spoke, Zuko was trying to recompose himself. He closed his mouth, put down the chopsticks, drank a sip of wine.  
"So. Chieftain Hakoda wants to meet me at the South Pole with my...tribe?"  
"Yes. He desires show to the entire tribe the newborn alliance between the South Pole and the Fire Nation. The Elders will be there, as well as some Northern Water Tribe warriors. Of course it would be hard to welcome all the Fire Nation's citizens, but a few of your choice will be enough to represent your loyal people.".  
Apparently, having signed a stipulation right after Sozin's comet wasn't enough.  
He had to travel all the way to the South Pole so that all the tribe could witness the new alliance.  
It was madness!  
The Earth Kingdom had never requested for his presence yet, as there were many ambassadors that came and went to an from the Fire Palace. Arnook, who's people hadn't suffered as much as many others, wanted to have as little concern as he could with the Fire Nation.  
But, apparently, the matter was of a different sort with the Southern Water Tribe.  
"...when two chiefs pledge upon an agreement, they meet in person..." Bato had said.  
It had to be him, it had to be personal.  
And it's not even chieftain...just chief Zuko noticed.  
"Of course, you can bring along whoever you see fit for the travel, Fire Lord. I'm sure your most trusted warriors would like to accompany you.".  
Like they have a choice Zuko thought.  
But the way Bato spoke was just enlightening regards the different costumes of the Fire and the Water people.  
To Bato, other warriors were comrades and friends. They were above all willing to follow their leaders. But to Zuko, when he had spoken about "his most trusted warriors" his personal guard was what came to the Fire Lord's mind. And they were elite soldiers who executed every order that came from the Fire Insignia, bound by duty and discipline.  
The Water Tribe warrior spoke again, as he had just remembered something.  
"Oh, and Your uncle would be most welcome! Katara told me that she would be very happy to meet him again.".  
Katara.  
He hadn't thought about that. Of course, she was at the South Pole. She was the Chief's child. With Sokka. And their Gran-Gran.  
He would have seen Katara again.  
Wait...he would have seen ALL of them again.  
Why...why was he even thinking about it? He had not decided yet if he had to go or not!  
Zuko stole a glance of his state secretary. Ready as she was just waiting for him to look at her, the woman slightly nodded.  
He understood: he had to accept.  
He had to show that he wasn't afraid to go into their now stronger nation, nor that he mistrusted his new allies. And he could't risk anyone to take offense. Besides, not leaving the Fire Nation would have been seen also as a sign of weakness from every witness from the Earth Kingdom that was now living in the Fire Palace.  
The Fire Lord's power and the loyalty of his people had to be out of any doubts. Even if it wasn't the case.  
Zuko took a sip from his glass, them spoke with his steadiest voice.  
"I agree to your request and I accept your invitation. Kui, arrange our departure immediately.".  
He almost smirked. Apparently, Fui Bei Lian would have to get used to a Fire Nation's diet for quite sometime.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I'm too slow. Adult life, stuff like that. I am so tired lately, guys. Enough talk, let's Zutaraaaaaaaaaa!

"Aang? Where are you?".  
Katara had been looking for her boyfriend for a while. Apparently, Akqlaq had nothing better to do than tell her to look for him, for whatever reason. But, she had to admit, she was the one with a better chance to find him, so she had obeyed anyway.   
She squeezed her eye trying to figure out where he was, an orange dot on the snow-white tundra.   
She looked around, until she spotted a small, colorful figure that was gaining speed from the top of a small hill.  
On a penguin.  
There he was.   
Katara quickly bended the ice beneath her feet to speed up to meet him, and, feeling playful under the happy sun, directed a few snowballs on the boy.  
He saw them coming and melted the most, then swirled up in the air to avoid a last one.   
"Katara! I have to tell..."  
"No fair Aang, just one kind of bending when we spar!"  
"Sparring? I'm just playing!"  
Saying this, a huge amount of snowballs raised from the ground and headed towards her.  
"Is this all you've got?"   
"No, not really.". He smiled.   
The snowballs flashed like darts towards her, but before she made them evaporate, they shifted direction, going upwards, and then exploded.   
It looked like snow, all upon her. But when she caught a flake on a finger, she noticed that she shape was that of a small, perfectly sculpted flower.   
She was speechless. He must had been practicing so much do to it.  
"...oh, Aang! It's beautiful!"  
"No, it's perfect. Just like you are.".  
"Aang, you know I'm far from perfect.".  
But a sweet kiss on her lips was his answer.  
Before she forgot, she said Aqlak was looking for him.  
"What does he want?".  
" Ask you something 'bout the Earth Kingdom, I think. Let's go.".  
Aang looked rather resigned, and followed her.  
Back at the City, Aan bended another flower, bigger, and held it to her.  
"Aang, you are so romantic. And you're getting so good at this!"  
"...actually, there are other things I want to get good at.".  
Katara blushed. Was he thinking what she was? Had he said it on purpose?  
"...Toph told me I could do the same with crystals! Would't it be nice?"  
Oh.   
But she had to admit that the ice flower was just lovely.  
Aang tangled his hand with hers, and kissed her on the lips. She deepened the kiss, teasing him wit her tongue. By their last meeting, she wasn't exactly thinking of flowers. But the boy backed off, apparently in a urgency to tell her something.  
"Katara, I have some news to..."  
"Young lady! Is this the way to act for an unmarried girl?".  
Aqlak was aproaching with a resentful scowl on his face.  
Spirits, why was he even around?! It should have been lunchtime!  
"Sorry. It was just a kiss.".  
And why, for the spirits, did she feel compelled to apologize...?  
"A kiss? Only a kiss? You are not even officialy engaged! Avatar, is this what you want your future wife to look like in the eyes of her tribe? I know you are wise, but you are still young and you don't understand our ways yet. But Katara, what excuse do you have? How do you dare to throw away the dignity of your family away like this?"  
She couldn't take it anymore. She just couldn't.   
"First of all, I don't need ANY excuse to kiss my boyfriend, betrhothed or not. Second, if I even need a permission to do it, I would need it from my family and not from you! And IF I needed, I assure you I would have it! And third, I am not a "young unmarried lady". I am Master Katara, Waterbender of the Southern Watertribe, daughter of Hakoda and Kya, an I won't let anyone, not even an honourable sage, tell me how should I behave, because his traditions are not ours."  
Aqlak went stiff and his expression turned from angry to cold.   
"You are a Master, young Katara. And skilled, and brave. But you are still a young woman, unmarried, and it's important for your own good and the good of your own people that you learn your place. You could be just as Yue, if you behaved.".  
"Yue? Yue was a warrior just as I am!".  
"A warrior? No, she was not. She was an obedient kid, as much brave as you are, ready to give all she had to her people, just as a princess would! She was not selfish and she did not have devious and shameless ways! She didn't spoke out of her place, she didn't disregard modesty and traditions!."  
"Well then we are so lucky that there are no princesses in the South!".   
Aqlak stood silent for a moment, as if he was reflecting on the young woman in front of him.  
"This may be as you and your father see it, young one. But I assure you this is not how the rest of the world will consider the matter.".  
His tone wasn't irate anymore, and Katara waited for an explanation. Aang was just watching what was going on, a worried frown on his young features.  
He took a pause, adjusting his weight on his walking stick. He looked around them, as if he was checking that no one else was close, and continued.  
"I know well that in the Southern Watertribes the chief is just the best warrior among all the others, the first among equals, who leads and guide his tribe in rough times. And I know that he can be deposed, if he's unworthy. As a matter of fact, in the other countries there are not chiefs, but rulers, kings. And in the Northern Watertribe we still call "chief" the man who is, in practise and title, our ruler and king. His title is hereditary, and can been acquired by birth right or marriage."  
"And so? What's the point?"  
"The point is that the South Pole has a very scarce population. A population that, if I am not wrong, is currently increased by us, your northern allies, and it won't be increased just by our mere persons. Young warriors are here, and many unwed women: marriages will take place, children will be born. And the fathers of those children, maybe the mothers one day, who came from the North, will regard you as their princess. Their lead and example. And the title will eventually become hereditary here, as well. Everyone regards Sokka as the next chief, am I wrong?".  
He was right.  
"And, this is not all. The leaders from other nations, the ambassadors, the sages, they all will regard you as a princess. You are young, and I can forgive you for not having foreseen this. But I will not tolerate this kind of behaviour, now that you are aware of the consequences of your actions. Without respect for our traditions, or regard for your father and brother! You will shame all the Water Tribes for unconsciousness and selfishness! The virtue of a woman is the most precious thing to her, I am sure you can understand it. You don't have the right to throw yours away, for it belongs to your family, to your tribe.".  
"What?! It belongs to me and me only! Are you in the North so dumb that you didn't realize that you are the only country that still regards women in such a way?!"  
She was red, not only because of the rage, but also because of the shame. How did he dare to speak with her like this?   
"Think about it, you naive girl! What do you think Yue would do, what do you think a princess would do? This is not about you! I'ts about respect, traditions! I't about what your own people will think about you! It's about rules!"   
Katara opened her mouth, but didn't know what to say. It wasn't about her, maybe. It wasn't about her anymore. Now she understood better why no one wanted to spar with her, why everyone from the North Pole was always so polite and so attentive with her. It was not just because of their pride or because she was a woman (even if she didn't doubt that the warriors were somehow biased) -it was because they saw her as Yue, as a princess.  
She managed to speak again.  
"Well, if I really will be a princess, which I am not now, I'll start by changin some of the rules.". She said. She took Aang by the hand and took him away.  
Aqlak didn't answer. He stood where he was, conscious that his words had sank in the waterbender. 

Katara guided Aang in her room and shut the door behind her. It wasn't really a door, since the only thing separating her room from the rest of the house was a curtain hanging from a low, tiny arc, she just bended an ice sheet to seal it from the inside. By the cracking noise that came from the "door" shuttig, Aang could tell that she was still very angry.  
"Well...isn't it as you said? If you get to be a princess, you can change things! You will do good things!".  
But apparently, this was not the point.  
"I can't stand it anymore, Aang! I can't waterbend, I can't talk about whatever I like, now I can't even kiss you! Is it really possible that to be fit for my own tribe I have to change everything I am? Everything I fought to be? And don't say this isn't true, know that the southern people will judge me if I kiss you and we are not betrhothed. And what if someone will have waterbender daughters? Will they do like they do in the North, not teaching them, just because their husbands said so?! Will they just do what Aqlak says? Healing lessons and arranged marriages?".  
She was walking around in circles, angry, restless.  
A part of her understood that her speech didn't make sense. She was just throwing in thoughts, memories, feelings, fears, but her mixed emotions didn't allowed her to be more specific about how was she feeling and why.  
"Of course not, Katara. You will show them that a girl can be an amazing waterbender, maybe even Pakku will teach them. Just because almost half of the population here is now from the north, this doesn't mean...".  
"Half of the population, damn it!".  
The water in her flask froze.   
"Katara, by the way, about royalty, I really have to tell you..."  
But the didn't have the time to finish his sentence, for her was kissing him furiously.  
After a moment, not really sorry, he took a breath.  
"What was this? I mean I loved it, but...why?"  
Katara sighed.  
"I think I'm benigging to understand what Toph feels like.".  
"What do you mean?"  
"I want to break some rules.".  
She started kissing him again.  
"...what...why...?".  
But she didn't allow him to speak. She pressed her body against his, leaving no room for doubts about what she wanted.   
Katara looked at him, and saw that his cheeks were blushing. She smiled.  
"Yes."  
"But...maybe it's better to wait. Maybe you shouldn't do this just because you're angry."  
"Aahng, I'm not doing this because I'm angry."  
"Are you, erhm, sure?"  
"Yes, I am. Completely. Let's just say...I'm happier knowing that doing this will make me very unfit for a Northern Water Tribe princess.".  
"But not a Southern one?"  
"Apparently, I am the Souuthern one. So I say no. Kiss me.".  
He obeyed her, hesitantly. But she put a hand on his neck, encouraging him and didn't let go.  
She wanted this. How many times had she been told that virtue was important? Even Sokka had told her. How many times had she been told that her marriage would have been the most important day of her life? The most important day in the life of a woman.  
Well, she wasn't just a woman, now. She was a warrior. She was a healer. She was a teacher. She was the master of her own life, of her own choices. And no one could tell her what to do.  
Not that she didn't want to marry. Not that it wasn't important. But it would have been on her own terms. She wouldn't have let them win.   
She guided Aang on the bed, and started opening her parka.  
The airbender couldn't take his eyes off her.   
She felt nervous, but, for some reason, sure of what she was doing. She wasn't going to be defined by tradition.   
She was going to be defined by what she loved.

The day after, she was running desperately.  
Why, spirits, why?  
Why hand't anyone told her anything?!  
They just supposed she would have known, somehow, but the last time she checked she was a waterbender, not a fortune teller!  
She rushed across the street ad bridges, getting from Gran Gran's hut to her own, panting and hurried. A few of Katara's friends yelled at her, as she passed by, asking where she was going in such a haste. But as she didn't even turn to look at them, so they shrugged and supposed her mind was elsewhere. And it was.   
She got to her family's house and she threw herself into her room.  
She started rummaging furiously through her few gowns, leaving more than one on the ground, then she untied her braid and began to wave it from the start, brushing her thick hair with her fingers.   
Sokka came into her room and let out a sigh of relief in seeing her.  
"Katara, what in the wolrd has got into you? What's wrong?"  
"What's wrong? How can you even ask that? How could you possibly forget to tell me just because you supposed I already knew about it! You were talking about it with dad! How come I get to know just now, and just by accident?"  
"Eeehr...what?"  
"THE FIRELORD!"  
"Katara I'm sorry! I dunno, it was so obvious to me that you already knew, I man, Aang's here, why didn't you guys..."  
"Oh don't you dare blame it on him, Sokka! Even if apparently SOMEONE has been too busy PENGUIN SLEDDING to talk to his girlfriend, that's no excuse for you, you are my brother!".  
One of her fingers got stuck into the wavy mass of her hair, and she pulled and shook in the vain attempt to unravel her curls.   
"Damn it! Screw it!"   
"Katara calm down! Your hair is just fine!"  
"No it's not! Look at it! I'ts wavy".  
"...but it's always wavy!".  
As to prove she was right, she gathered water from her leather flask and froze it into a quite decent mirror, holding it in front of her face. She looked at her blurry image with a frown as an uncomfortable silence descended upon the sibilings.  
Sokka was uncertain. What was he supposed to say not to get her angrier?  
"But, Katara, you're fine, really. Why does it even matter?".  
"Because it does!"  
"I don't get it."  
But despite her answer, her brother's question had made her wonder why she felt so agitated.  
"...Sokka, just give me a moment and I'll be out of here. Girl stuff.".  
"Yeah, 'lright.".  
"And don't even think this is over.".  
With an almost worried look, the older brother left her to her braids.   
She inhaled sharply and tried to calm down. Why was she so worried? There was no need. Everything would be just fine. And her hair, especially that didn't matter.

"It does matter, Katara. I didn't come all the way down to the South pole to let a bunch of men treat my niece this way. You did well to retort.".  
Gran Gran was beating a piece of meat with a big mallet.  
"When I was young, women in the Southern Water Tribe were treated with respect! We were the heads of the house, and we were as important as men were. They decided where to hunt, but we decided where to live. And if one of us wanted to join the hunt, she just grabbed a spear and did it, with no stupid, old, pompous iced fish like Aklaq having a word to say on it!"   
The young waterbender was starting to feel sympathetic with the poor steak her grandmother was working with. Smashing things when angry was probably a hereditary issue...  
Of course, she hand't told her everything about the details of what happened after the little quarrel with Aqlak.  
"But Gran Gran, I don't understand. It's not just like he doesn't like me. Aklaq told me he thinks of me as he did of Yue, that he respects me, but then he doesn't want me to be in the meetings and...he scolded me so badly about kissing Aang. It was just a kiss! But he told me that I'm brave, that I should behave like a princess, I don't understand, it's like..." and she shot up, unable to find the words.  
"Rather like he wants you to be someone else, doing something else than what you do. Just for example, studying in a healing class instead of a waterbendering one. Am I wrong?"   
Katara's mouth hardened in a sour line.  
"Child, our brothers from the North Pole, they have a very precise idea of what a woman should and should not be. Yes, the waterbenders may see you as a Master, but nothing else than a Master Healer. Aklaq may see you as a princess, buy what is a princess for him, if not an obedient girl to her father and her husband and devoted to her people?"  
"But Gran Gran, I am devoted to my people!".  
The old woman put the mallet aside for a moment, to look at her niece.   
"Child, of course you are. It's a fair desire to care for you tribe and to desire its respect and love. Your tribe is something you should always be proud of, and it will always be what made you who you are. And you, also, are something your tribe should be proud of. I know that since they're helping us to take care of our home, and many of them will stay, we will start to think about the Northern Water Tribe people as our own kind. But remember they way Aklaq spoke to you is the reason why I left the North Pole, even though I loved my family. Not everything the people you love do is always right. Men don't mean ill most of the time, they don't, but they will treat you in a compliant manner as long as you allow them to do it. Haven't you learn nothing from your master?".  
Katara understood that Gran Gran was talking about Pakku. She wondered whether she was referring to the fact that she and the old man were together again and that he had changed some of his views for her, or about the way Katara earned her lessons in the North Pole, by fighting him. Maybe both.  
The older woman paused, seemed to think about something, and giggled.  
"Or from Sokka, when he thinks he can't wash his own socks.".  
Katara also giggled.   
"I have to say in his defence that he tried, and he got better lately.".  
Kana smiled at her niece.  
"I am very proud of you, Katara. You are smart and beautiful as you mother was, not a girl anymore, but a woman. Don't let anyone make you feel unaware of your worth. Especially not that old frozen fish!".  
The old lady watched as a sad expression was veiling the young face.  
"It seems like you're the only one who see things this way.".  
"What makes you say so? I told you Aklaq is an old fool. He can't see further than his nose. In fact, is he even married? Mah! He's so old he was already old when the war started!"  
Katara smirked and thought that he couldn't be so old. He wasn't older than Gran Gran herself.   
"There's another thing, Gran Gran..."   
Katara thought it wasn't fair for her to think about it. She felt pretentious, and arrogant, but, on the other hand...  
"Gran Gran... I'm almost sixteen.".  
Katara looked away and fiddled nervously with her necklace.  
Kana supposed that not even her mature niece could exempt herself from the insecurities of her age. At almost sixteen years old it was a little late, in the Southern Water Tribe, to not have riceived a marriage proposal.   
"Oh, for Tui and La', there's no need to be so impatient. You have all your life to be married, and once you're married, you will feel you've been married for so long you'll get bored. The Avatar is still a child, Katara, he will ask sooner than you think.".  
The girl blushed.  
"Of couse, Gran Gran, you're rigth. Sorry, I've been overthinking.".  
"You don't need to be sorry, my little waterbender. Aang will be a man in no time, believe me.".  
Katara smiled. Realising she had been sitting still, she got up and got ready to help.  
Her Gran Gran didn't know, but her Aang was closer to be a man than she thought. She was just being silly, of course he would ask her to marry him. He probably was just waiting to get fifteen, to ask her father before formally proposing to her. Though, a little part of her hoped he would have done it after...after that. Or expected, rather than hoped.   
As if he had been called, the airbender entered the room.   
He blushed slightly at the sight of his waterbender.   
"Hi Katara! Hi Gran Gran! What's the feast meal going to be tonight?"  
"Good evening, Avatar.".  
"Hi Aang! For Sokka's happiness, Gran Gran's doing meat. But don't worry, she also got you covered.".  
Katara hinted at a big bowl.  
"Seaweeds stew and fried anelleq.".  
The Avatar's eyes sparkled with joy at the thought of fried anelleq. No sea prunes!   
"Thank you, Kana, I love it! Katara, why don't you come out with me? I'd like to go penguin sledding. I think the penguins really missed me.".  
"I'm sure they did. But Aang, what do you mean with the feast meal tonight? We're not having a feast. I'll freeze most of this stuff for another day.".  
"Katara, this food won't have to be frozen." Kana said."How do you expect us to welcome our guests?".  
"We already welcomed Huei and the other delegates over two weeks ago, Gran Gran, we're not expecting anyone, are we?".  
Aang put up a thoughtful expression.  
"Of course not! But it would be most respectful to throw one for the Firelord, also, since we had one for the Earth Kingdom's diplomatics, woulnd'it?." he said then, cheerfully .  
Katara wasn't sure she heard well.   
"The Firelord? Zuko?"  
"Yep! Who else?"  
Before she could inquire more, Sokka was in the hut.  
" Aang! Katara! Bato's back! Jerkbender's with him!"  
"They're early, the weather must have been good." Aang cheered.  
Kana watched her niece's face turn then white, then red.  
"...they're...but...they weren't supposed to be here in less than two weeks..."  
"But they' already here! Dad got a message from Bato yesterday, the sea was perfect for sealing the past weeks. Didn't Aang tell you? Let's go say hello -oh, that rhymes...".  
But the girl didn't say anythig and ran away. Kana noticed by the corner of her eye, watching her niece boosting out of the room, that she was murmuring something about no one telling her anything while she hastily plumping up the fur of her parka and checking on her hair. 

Sokka had left his sister alone and she finally could have a little quiet. She felt nervous. Well, of course, she was. She knew Bato had gone in the Fire Nation to talk about some agreements, but she didn't have the slightest idea that he would come back with the Firelord so soon.   
Why hand't Hakoda told her?   
Maybe he just wanted it to be a surprise? Unlikely...  
He knew Zuko was her friend.   
Yes, her father knew that, but at the South Pole everyone took him as the go-to person, and after he had taken the lead in the rebuilding he was requested to be everywhere, all the time. He had probably assumed that Sokka would have told her...but Sokka had been coordinating the waterbenders and the hunter as well. He hadn't definitely gone penguin sledding lately.   
Wait.  
suddenly, she realized that just maybe, Aang had tried to tell her about it. Maybe Hakoda and Sokka just asked him to tell her.  
And that maybe it was also her fault if he couldn't tell her.   
She blushed.  
And now she was so unprepared!  
Unprepared for what? A little voice whispered inside her head.   
For welcoming the Firelord and his attendats whithout reeking of raw meat, for example, she answered to the little voice. She changed her robe to a clean, unstained one, washed her hands once more, then,with an exasperate last look at the brown nest that was around her head, she realized she didn't even had the time to go with her usual haristyle. Quickly, she braided a side twist on one of her shoulders. Time to go.

She arrived at the harbor to find that everyone was already there. Bato and his men were greeting their comrades, being welcomed home cheerfully. Aang was looking towards her, waiting for her to take place by his side; her father was close to Sokka, with Aklaq and Han near by. Huei and the other Earth Kingdoms' representative were chatting animatedly between each other, with low voices and meaningful expressions.   
Katara approached Aang, then changed her mind and placed herself near Hakoda, at the opposite side from her brother. She could see Aklaq and another elder glancing at her and told herself that it was better. She raised her chin, proudly. At least on one thing, she had to agree with the old hideous man, she was her father's daughter, it was her duty and her wish to be present. Her Gran Gran was right: she's better show them the kind of princess she was going to be, if they wanted to see her as one.   
A big metal ship was about to dock. It wasn't a war ship, clearly, and Katara could tell it just by noticing the large red insignia hanging loose from the edges of the vessel. Also, it was was obvious by the considerable size, unusual for Fire Nation's navy.Nonetheless, the mood was tense, the delegates had stopped chattering, and the girl discovered herself creasing the rim of her dress.   
The ship settled into the harbor.   
A huge knot started making his way to Katara's throat, even though she wasn't certain of the reason. Keep it calm, girl, she told herself, this is nothing but your old friend visiting.   
But despite the reassurances she kept giving herself, everything was as stiff and uneasy as it could be.   
The metal plank hit the ice,cracking the surface, and a red palanquin, veiled, started its descent.  
Really? A palanquin?  
As the four bearers reached the pier, a short woman appeared behind the tall men; she andvanced, severe, till she was rigth by the red curtains. Katara thought she was pretty, despite the deep lines under her eyes and around her mouth drew attention to her maturity rather than to her delicate features. Short after her, a man who seemed quite familiar followed. Yes, she knew him for sure...he was captain, no, no more, he was colonel Chey now.   
The young girl was expecting to see Zuko coming out of the palanquin, but it wasn't the time yet, apparently.   
An old man with a long beard, dressed with an awkward golden robe, was also descending the plank, escorted by four heavy armoured men.  
The old man stood in front of everyone, then, in a theatrical gesture, opened his arms, displaying the floor-lenght sleeves of his attire.   
ceremoniously, the woman walked beside him, handed him a carved wooden box, which he ceremoniously received, then walked again by the curtains.   
Katara threw look at her people: Hakoda was trying to maintain a polite expression, while Sokka looked just startled. Aqulak wasn't even making the effort to hide his frown.   
Earth Kindom's delegates and Aang, on the other hand, seemed to be at ease and were patiently and respectfully watching the exchange.   
The man held his arms in front of him, the box on both the palms of his hands, and spoke.   
"Honored members of the Royal Water Tribe's Family, esteemed King Kuei's Representatives, most respected Avatar Aang: the Fire Lord warmly offers his greetings to you all.".  
Katara heard Sokka whisper something like "Warmly-'cause he's the Fire-Lord! Ya get it?" and she suddenly wished she could bend herself under the snow, praying to be the only one to have heard him. But the old man, hearing him or not, went on.  
"Chieftain Hakoda: his majesty thanks you for your invitation to be a witnesses of your beautiful and flourishing Nation. He brings a gift of peace and friendship, if you would accept it.".  
The spokesman bowed and extended his arms further towards Hakoda.   
Seeming a little discomforted, Hakoda got closer to him and took the small box.   
"Erh...thank you, this is very appreciated...we are happy to have you here, why don't you come inside and warm yourself after your travel?".  
The old man didn't move a muscle and the air, if possible, became even colder. Hakoda, lost, started to talk about the feast that was waiting for them.  
Katara began to feel anxious: something wasn't right.   
In just a second several thoughts came to her mind: she didn't want her father to be in such a distress, but what should he do? Was there an etiquette? And what was the etiquette? All she knew about formalities was what Toph taught her in Ba Sing Se...but surely she didn't want her tribe to look like a bunch of peasants!  
Aang quickly went closer to Katara and murmured:  
"Katara, this won't work. I've seen a ceremony like this at Kuei's court. You're supposed to open the box, accept the gift and say something polite along with it.".  
"Aang, please, can you do it?"  
"I can't, I'm not the host. But I think you can. You're <>, it should be fine. Go!".  
Thinking just about helping her dad out of that situation, she dashed beside him and took the box from his hands. Shaking a little, she realized it was just as Aklaq has said. She was a princess to them. She had to behave like one. Yue, be with me on this!  
"Respectable elder, we thank the Fire Lord and the Fire Nation..." she said as she hastily opened the case, felling her cheeks on flame while everyone's eye was on her.   
Inside the box were four small cups and a black and golden porcelain teapot that had small swirling dragons paintend upon it, along with a small amount of fragrant dried leaves.   
"Oh, this is so lovely! I mean, we are glad to receive this gift, elder, and we accept the greetings your master and we welcome the Fire Lord and all his escorts in our home, the Harbor City. As my father said, a feast is expecting all of you! Please, join us.".  
She smiled, trying to hide her nervousness and hoping to have said everything right.   
The old man walcked backwards, quiet, but finally one of the bearers proceeded to open the red curtain.  
For a split second, Katara thought she was looking at Ozai.   
He was sitting, straight and still, in his official robes. He looked cold, calculating, and, she couldn't help to think, stunning. The thick heavy fabric that covered him in elaborate layers of various shades of red and gold made him appreare even taller, though he was sitting, than she remembered. He held his gaze straight, chin high and proud, and the piercing golden eyes were peering at the crowd. A thin line between his eyebrows that made him look pensive, almost in a sullen way. His hair, much longer than the last time she had seen him, were done into the formal topknot, overlooked by the Fire Lord's crest, and partially fell on his shoulders, black locks standing out on the crimson vest. Something in his features was...Katara couldn't define it consciously. Changed. Sharper. Grown. Almost frightening.  
Quickly, he got up from cushions and climbed down the few steps that separatedhim from the snow, keeping his arms jointed under the loon, red sleeves.   
Spirits, he was so much taller!   
Katara met his gaze, and felt his eyes locking with hers. Something slight shifted in his features, for some reason, his expression becoming like a still, cold pool of water in which a falling leaf had landed.   
The line on his forhead faded, his mouth turned in a thin, subtle, mischievous little sneer. And he spoke.  
"Hello. Zuko here!"


End file.
